Misere Nostri
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Durant la guerre de Sept ans, entre le Royaume de France, l'Empire Britannique et leurs alliés respectifs, l'Empire essaie de disperser les forces françaises et de créer un front supplémentaire sur les côtes françaises. Francis n'est pas près de laisser ça arriver.


**Titre :** Misere Nostri

**Auteur : **Rikka Yomi

**Bêta : **Maggy Neworld (Rey)

**Pairing : **(FrUK), paternel France/Français ?

**Résumé :** Durant la guerre de Sept ans, entre le Royaume de France, l'Empire Britannique et leurs alliés respectifs, l'Empire essaie de disperser les forces françaises et essaie de créer un front supplémentaire sur les côtes françaises.

**Notes :** Pas réellement du FrUK, même si ça s'en rapproche. Je pensais pas que ma première fanfiction sur Hetalia serait aussi... vide de Yaoi.

J'ai tiré toutes mes informations d'un blogpost appelé dinanchroniquesgentilhomme (dans l'URL, sinon l'auteur s'appelle Alain Emon?) et de Wikipedia (aussi bien Français qu'Anglais).

Voici à l'écrit la Bataille de St Cast. (Bataille ayant lieu en Septembre 1758 entre l'Empire Britannique et le Royaume de France.)

* * *

**~- Misere Nostri -~**

Francis lève une main gantée pour écarter ses mèches blondes de devant son visage. Son visage est las, fatigué, et plus que jamais la tension des dernières années se fait sentir. Il a l'impression que cela fait des siècles qu'il est partit de chez lui, pour se rendre sur le champ de bataille.

Et au lieu d'aider sur le front Américain où ses hommes suent sang et eau pour une victoire tant espérée, il se retrouve ici, à essayer de repousser ce britannique de pacotille voulant lui faire diviser ses troupes.

Fermant les yeux brièvement, il les rouvres pour scruter l'horizon, cherchant une trace de la présence des navires Anglais, mais seuls les embruns et les vagues de la mer agitée lui font face.

Il soupire en observant les nuages lourds et menaçants sur leurs têtes. Il est trop tard dans l'année pour qu'un véritable orage éclate, mais le ciel ne présage rien de bon pour cette bataille.

Il tourne le dos à la mer et à ses ennemis encore invisibles et retourne au château.

Le duc relève la tête de ses cartes à son entrée et le salue d'un hochement de tête solennel. Il a toujours aimé sa Patrie, et l'avoir à ses côtés pour cette bataille lui permet de garder un calme presque surnaturel en ces conditions.

« Seigneur Bonnefois, un messager vient d'arriver. Les troupes anglaises arrivent du Sud, ils viennent de franchir la baie. »

Les deux hommes se regardent puis Francis hoche la tête, se plaçant à gauche de son Commandant, une main sur son épaule en soutien. Il n'est pas seul, son pays se battra à ses côtés.

L'homme, rasséréné par ce geste anodin, regarde son écuyer et annonce :

« Dis aux hommes de se préparer et donne l'alerte aux forts. »

Alors que l'enfant se précipite hors de la pièce, Francis rit doucement.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu leur a préparé mon enfant. »

A côté de la carte, oublié, se tient un petit carnet. Dessus, à l'encre fraîche, la date : Le 4 Septembre 1758.

* * *

Arthur regarde ses forces débarquer, le lieutenant-général Blight à ses côtés.

A la tête d'une troupe de 10 000 fantassins et de 42 500 hommes en tout, il se sait en nombre bien supérieur à celles de Francis, et c'était bien ça le but de l'opération. Leur infliger une cinglante défaite et les forcer à éparpiller leurs troupes.

« Lord Kirkland. »

Arthur se tourne vers le Commodore qui court vers lui avec un air grave.

« Nous sommes désolés, Lord Kirkland, Lieutenant-général Blight, mais le vent est trop fort et contraire pour aller jusqu'à St Malo actuellement, vous allez devoir attendre que le vent tourne ou y aller sans nous. »

Arthur échange un regard dur avec les deux hommes et remonte à bord du vaisseau amiral avec eux.

Installé devant une carte de la région, L'amiral Anson ne relève même pas la tête à leur arrivée, griffonnant frénétiquement sur un parchemin, consultant la carte et sa boussole par moment.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, ce serait de la folie de les laisser s'armer et fortifier leurs défenses. Ils sauront bientôt que nous sommes là, s'ils ne le savent pas déjà. »

« Blight a raison, ce serait de la folie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser la flotte ici. Où pensez-vous aller Amiral, Commodore ? »

L'Amiral relève enfin la tête de son parchemin et pointe une baie sur la carte.

« J'ai calculé, et vérifié la profondeur des eaux et l'accessibilité. Le mieux serait de se réfugier dans cette baie pour attendre votre retour. »

Arthur et les deux autres hommes considèrent les arguments d'Anson, évaluant la distance entre St Malo et St Cast. Puis finalement, Arthur hoche la tête, suivi par ses compagnons.

« C'est une bonne idée. Commencez à vous préparer pour le voyage, dès que tous les fantassins ont débarqué, nous y allons. »

« Haye Sir Kirkland. »

* * *

« _**Le 3 septembre, une flotte d'une centaine de navires britanniques débarque à Saint-Briac. 10 000 hommes commandés par le général Bligh, avec comme objectif d'attaquer Saint-Malo. Mais un vent de noroît les prive du soutien de leur flotte, qui doit se réfugier à l'abri de la pointe de l'Ile en Saint-Cast. »**_

* * *

Le trajet a été court, les paysans fuyant sur leur chemin et les miles avalés par les troupes fraîches et combatives.

Arthur sourit en voyant les forts de St Malo à l'horizon. Enfin les y voilà.

* * *

« Emmanuel, mon enfant, les voilà. »

La voix de Francis tire le Duc d'Aiguillon de ses pensées, et il se hâte à ses côtés, regardant avec une certaine fierté ses hommes se préparer à accueillir les Anglais comme il se doit.

Sur les premières lignes, on peut entendre un officier hurler.

« Chargez* ! »

Francis ferma les yeux et souffla : « Mon vieil ami, quand comprendras-tu que mon peuple a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac... ? »

Le Duc se tourne vers lui, l'air intrigué, mais Francis se contente de sourire doucement alors qu'au dehors, résonne la voix de cet officier.

« Feu ! »

_(***** : Ici, le 'Chargez' signifie 'Chargez les cannons', et non, 'Bataillons chargez'.)_

* * *

Essuyant du revers de sa manche la sueur lui coulant le long du front, Arthur se dirige vers Blight, en pleine conversation avec un de ses officiers.

« Sir Kirkland ! »

Blight l'a vu venir et se précipite à sa rencontre, l'air tendu.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça Lieutenant-Général. Les hommes sont de plus en plus désorganisés et nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher suffisamment. »

Blight a la mâchoire crispée mais hoche la tête. Ce ne serait que gâcher de bons hommes que de rester ici à se faire bombarder.

« On se retire ! »

* * *

Le Duc a un grand sourire sur le visage en voyant les troupes Anglaises se replier.

« Francis, nous avons réussi ! »

Le blond à ses côtés sourit au noble et repose son regard vers les troupes s'éloignant.

« Envoie un éclaireur, nous devons savoir vers où ils vont. »

Le Duc hoche la tête et s'éloigne, laissant Francis seul, songeur.

« Je me demande quelle tête tu peux bien faire en ce moment même mon cher. Oh, j'aimerais tellement voir cette mine renfrognée... »

Un doux rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, puis s'éteint, alors qu'un rictus haineux déforme son visage.

« Arthur, Arthur. Je ne te laisserais pas fuir comme ça, ne crois pas t'en être tiré aussi facilement. »

* * *

_**« Repoussée par le feu des batteries des forts malouins, l'armée britannique fait mouvement vers l'ouest, pillant et brûlant les châteaux et les fermes de la région, pour rejoindre ses navires dans la baie de Saint-Cast. »**_

* * *

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que le Duc, accompagné de quelques milliers d'hommes, se met enfin en marche à la poursuite des Anglais.

« Va-t-on pouvoir les rattraper ? »

Francis à ses côtés, lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir mon enfant, c'est d'essayer ! »

Sur ce, le blond lui fait un clin d'œil et talonna son cheval pour le lancer au galop, vite suivit du Duc.

* * *

Ce n'est que le huit au soir qu'ils atteignent le Château du Guildo, pour être accueillis par la Dame du Château en larmes.

« Un Anglais est arrivé hier au matin. Il a demandé la route pour St Cast. Il a dit qu'il devait y aller au plus vite. Mon mari savait que c'était ceux qui étaient allé attaquer St Malo, mais il leur a menti et leur a dit qu'il fallait trois jours complet pour y aller d'ici, et il leur a proposé de les accompagner. »

Le Duc sourit et échange un regard de Connivence avec Francis qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le blond lui sourit malicieusement et s'approche de la Dame pour s'approprier sa main.

« Ma Dame, si votre Mari était moins vaillant, rusé, et fidèle à cette contrée qu'il ne l'est, votre beauté et votre esprit vif m'auraient conduit à vouloir vous soustraire à lui et vous faire mienne. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont je ne peux que me réjouir que vous ayez su choisir un prétendant digne de vous. »

La femme rougit et balbutie devant le discours du Blond qui lui fait un baisemain pour enfin relâcher son membre qui retombe mollement à ses côtés. Le Duc regarde la scène et les facéties de la Nation un moment avant de s'interposer pour ramener la pauvre femme sur le droit chemin.

« Nous allons vous laisser Ma Dame. Les hommes nous attendent et nous devons encore trouver un endroit où poser notre camp. »

« Bonne soirée à vous mon adorable Dame. »

Et sur ce ils partent dans le soir tombant.

* * *

Arthur regarde ses hommes piller un nouveau château. L'homme à ses côtés, le Châtelain de Guildo, ne dit rien, mais son expression sombre montre ce qu'il pense de ce spectacle. Mais ils ne disent rien et ferment les yeux. Ce château est le quarante-troisième à être saccagé par ses hommes durant cette expédition.

Mais n'est-ce pas le but de leur présence ici après tout ? Instaurer la terreur d'un raid Anglais à tout moment, où les Anglais viendraient piller et saccager les côtes comme au temps des pirates ?

Arthur soupire et pense à Francis qui doit être en train de les poursuivre.

« Tch... Stupide grenouille. »

* * *

Les hommes s'arrêtent non loin de St Cast. D'après les éclaireurs, la flotte Anglaise est ici, protégée des forts courants par l'île du Pic.

Voyant le Duc rougir en regardant une paysanne non loin, Francis sourit et s'avance.

« Bonjour Ma Dame, puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ? »

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil puis sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas à me parler comme ça vous savez ? » Elle fait un clin d'œil à Francis qui lui sourit chaleureusement. « J'habite dans le moulin là bas. » Elle pointe un moulin clairement reconnaissable. « Je suis la meunière. »

Elle sourit en disant ça, et le père en France devient toute chose en voyant une de ses enfants lui sourire aussi gaiement, comme Jeanne le faisait de son vivant.

« Serait-il possible que vous nous hébergiez ? Je veux dire, le Duc, moi et les deux autres officiers. Il y a la place pour poser le camp autour, mais ce serait plus agréable de passer ces quelques jours en votre compagnie. »

La jeune femme rougit à l'idée de partager son toit avec autant d'hommes, mais hausse les épaules et accepte. Francis, tout heureux, sautille gaiement jusqu'au Duc à qui il glisse.

« Une gentille Meunière a accepté de nous héberger. A toi de jouer à présent. Ne déçoit pas notre réputation de maîtres en l'Amour mon enfant. »

Devant le sous entendu, le Duc devient écarlate, tirant un rire franc à Francis. Oh oui, qu'il aime les intrigues de l'Amour.

Quand ils ont finit de s'installer, c'est le soir du neuf septembre.

* * *

Ils arrivent à St Cast le dix septembre en début d'après midi. Aussitôt, les hommes se mettent à vaquer à leurs tâches, tout ce petit monde bien rôdé à une embarcation. Arthur est fier de ses hommes qui malgré le peu de réussite de leur marche n'ont pas faibli devant l'effort.

Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Attendre, et garder l'œil ouvert.

Car un embarquement de cette envergure prends énormément de temps.

* * *

Francis sourit en observant Arthur à la longue vue. Cet Arthur ne change pas décidément, toujours les mêmes habitudes.

« Mon Seigneur, je pense qu'il faudrait attendre le petit matin pour attaquer. »

Le Duc, regardant la garde installée autour du camp anglais, hoche la tête.

« Je pense aussi. »

Francis sourit et les deux officiers les accompagnants partent vers le camp. Si l'attaque se passe le lendemain, il va falloir se préparer.

« Au fait. » Francis se retourne vers le Duc avec un sourire de connivence. « Comment cela s'est-il passé avec la belle meunière ? »

* * *

Arthur dort mal cette nuit, un sentiment de malaise profond l'habite. Pourtant, l'embarquement se déroule bien et la plupart des bagages ont été transportés sur les bateaux, ainsi que la moitié de ses hommes, et pas de nouvelles de Francis.

« Alerte ! Les troupes Françaises ! »

Il aurait dû se taire… Vraiment. Mais Arthur se relève, et avec Blight, ils commencent à donner des ordres pour se préparer à la Bataille qui va arriver.

* * *

Francis a quitté les côtés du Duc et a rejoint les Soldats, se battant avec fougue contre les Anglais qui ont pillés et saccagé SES côtes.

Oh, bien sûr il n'a rien dit. Bien sûr, il a continué à sourire. Mais la douleur dans son épaule droite le rend irritable. Et irrité, il l'est.

'Arthur, misérable fou !'

Alors toute sa rage, toute sa frustration de devoir être ici alors qu'une bataille autrement plus importante se joue ailleurs, toute sa colère contre ces nations en voulant à son territoire, toute cette rancœur, il la déverse dans ce combat, tuant ou incapacitant adversaire après adversaire, homme après homme, Anglais après Anglais.

Il ne tarde pas à voir que la victoire est incontestablement pour eux, et cette pensée le rend cynique.

'Vois ce que tu as gagné Arthur.'

Puis il se retourne et alors qu'il balaie du revers de la main ses mèches blondes trempées de pluie et de sang, il le voit. Arthur. Et celui-ci le regarde, colérique, avant de se retourner vers ses hommes et de hurler.

« Repli ! »

Les Anglais ne se le font pas dire deux fois et courent vers le rivage, afin de sauter dans les embarcations.

« Arthur ! »

Francis s'approche et dresse son épée pour qu'elle repose contre la pomme d'Adam de son adversaire.

« Pars d'ici maintenant, et ne revient plus. »

La lame s'enfonce légèrement, tirant un peu de sang de la peau pâle. Arthur le regarde, nerveux. Francis est en colère.

« Si tu reviens... Je te trancherais la tête, peu importe que ce soit inutile. »

Arthur le fixe un moment, avant de saisir la lame de sa main gantée et de la repousser.

Sans dire un mot, il s'éloigne, laissant derrière lui, sur cette plage française, un peu plus de 2000 morts et plus de 700 de ses hommes faits prisonniers.

* * *

_**« La bataille, qui a débuté à 8h30, se termine vers 12h30 sur la défaite et le repli des troupes Anglaises. »**_

* * *

Francis se tient sur cette même plage. Autour de lui, des soldats et paysans s'agitent pour enterrer les milliers de corps, Français comme Anglais.

Un cortège de religieux est venu se recueillir sur la plage, bénir les morts et procéder aux bénédictions pour les blessés. Puis ils ont entonné le Te Deum. Agenouillé dans le sable, les mains liées, les yeux fermés, Francis récite avec eux ces vers qu'il connaît par cœur.

_**Toi, Christ, tu es Seigneur de la gloire,**_

_**Tu es le Fils de Dieu,**_

_**Toi, pour libérer l'humanité captive,**_

_**Tu n'as pas craint le corps d'une vierge. **_

_**Par ta victoire sur la mort,**_

_**Tu as ouvert à tout croyant le Royaume des Cieux **_

_**Tu sièges à la droite de Dieu**_

_**Dans la gloire du Père.**_

_**Nous croyons que tu viendras en juge.**_

_**Aussi, défends tes serviteurs,**_

_**Sauvés par ton sang :**_

_**Prends-les avec tous les saints**_

_**Pour jouir avec eux de la gloire éternelle. **_

_**Sauve ton peuple, Seigneur,**_

_**Et bénis ceux qui ont recueilli ton héritage.**_

_**Et conduis-les,**_

_**Et donne-leur l'éternité.**_

_**Chaque jour nous te bénissons **_

_**Nous louons ton nom pour toujours,**_

_**Et pour les siècles des siècles.**_

_**Pitié, Seigneur, aujourd'hui,**_

_**Garde nous du péché.**_

_**Prends pitié de nous, Seigneur,**_

_**Prends pitié de nous. **_

A la fin de la prière, il pleure, et à ses côtés l'ont rejoint nombre de travailleurs.

Ils ne sont que des Nations, ne sont rien sans leurs enfants qui leur permettent de vivre et de grandir. Mais de leur point de vue, il est de leur devoir de protéger ces êtres qui remettent leur vie entre leurs mains maladroites.

Pour chacun d'entre eux, France le premier, la Guerre est subie et non voulue. Car eux, contrairement à ces enfants avides et ignorants, savent que dans une guerre, il n'y a pas de vainqueur. Uniquement des perdants.

Le Duc pose une main sur son épaule et il pleure d'autant plus.

Combien de fois aura-t-il à réciter ces mots ?! Combien de fois devra-t-il enterrer ses enfants ?

Francis hait passionnément la guerre.

Mais la France, comme tous les pays, en est friande.

Ce ne sera pas la dernière bataille de cette Guerre, et il n'en est que trop conscient.

De même, ce n'est pas la dernière Guerre qui verra le jour.

Alors séchant ses larmes, Francis se relève, sourit à ses enfants qui se sont amassés autours de lui, ingénument inquiets pour lui, et regarde le ciel.

_**Prends pitié de nous, Seigneur,**_

_**Prends pitié de nous. **_

* * *

_**« Cette défaite Britannique signe la fin de leur politique de raids et de 'descentes navales', mais malgré ce dernier revers, les raids ont atteint leurs objectifs dans la mesure où ils atteignent le moral de la population française. »**_

* * *

Voilà ~~~

Cette fanfiction a été écrite d'une traite durant une nuit d'insomnie.

Je l'ai écrite parce que j'ai entendu 'See what I've become' de Jack Hemsey.

Dites moi si ça vous plaît, je ferais peut-être d'autres batailles. Ou des récits de guerre. On verra.


End file.
